doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP19: The Citadel (Doom II)
MAP19: The Citadel is the nineteenth map of Doom II. It was designed by Sandy Petersen and uses the music track "Shawn's Got The Shotgun". Strategy Walkthrough Secrets # After entering the citadel, climb the stairs and enter the lion-faced door on the right. Flip the switch in the next room to raise a staircase. Proceed up them and open the grey brick wall between the two satyr faces on the left wall (A). Go up the stairs in the next room and walk up to the switch on the wall to your left (not the one in the adjacent alcove). Pressing this switch causes a platform in the pit ahead to rise gradually. Flip this switch 2-7 times and jump onto the platform. Straight ahead will be a glowing triangular platform in the corner of the pit. Drop down onto this platform and go through the teleporter. On the other side is a soul sphere (B). # Upon retrieving the soul sphere in secret #1, walk towards the door in front of you, but instead of going through, start walking backwards. You will be teleported onto a platform surrounded by an inescapable pit ©. There are two nooks in the wall containing enemies. Shoot the back wall of the smaller of the two nooks to raise a platform leading to the red skull key (D). # Return to the first room in the citadel. Instead of going through the lion-faced door on the right, go through the left one (E). Flip the switch in the center of the next room to open two doors in the same room. Go through the southern one and continue along the hall until you hear the noise of a door opening behind. Quickly run back through the door you came through before it shuts and go through the newly opened wall before it closes too. Follow the spiraling stairway upward to the yellow skull key (F). # Return to the room with the switch in the center and press it again. This time, go through the northern door. There will be a three-way fork in the path almost immediately (G). Go left and through the door at the end to get a not-so-secret blur sphere (H). # Go back to the previous fork in the path and go straight. Follow the corridor until you reach a branch in the path that leads outside to the left. Do not drop outside yet. Instead, open the grey brick wall (the one that isn't tinted green) between the two silver strips on the wall that is immediately left of this pathway. This reveals a secret area with a security armor vest inside (I). # Press the use key on the back wall of secret #4 to lower a lift (J). Ride it up to another secret area leading outside (K). # In secret #5, face the hole leading outside and run out as fast as you can. You should land on the "fence" lining the moat (L). Drop into the moat to gain access to the otherwise unreachable red brick building. # There are two doorways leading into the red brick building from secret #6 (M). Take the doorway on the left. Flip the switch at the end of the hall and go through the door. Pick up the ammo in this next room and then return outside (N). A new area will have opened, releasing some enemies. Pick up the computer map inside (O). # Now take the doorway on the right side of the red brick building (P). Once inside, go up into the small wooden watchtower in the corner and flip the switch there (Q). This opens another secret passage at the north end of this room, revealing a set of five teleporters which take you to corresponding parts of the citadel ®. Take the northeast teleport to reach an otherwise unreachable secret area in the northeast "turret" of the fortress (S). Bugs #There is a switch near the blue key to lower a lift, but the height of sector associated with this switch is already the same as the lowest adjacent sector. Speedrunning Routes and tricks You do not have to obtain all three keys to finish this level. Opening the blue and red bars in front of the exit portal (or the red and yellow bars) will provide enough space to enter the exit room. Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things External links * MAP19 demos from the Compet-N database Citadel (Doom II) Category:Sandy Petersen levels